


Treasure

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [7]
Category: Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Series: DEArtfest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Kudos: 7





	Treasure

Lazzo was never somebody who would shy away from a challenging heist so when he heard about a large ship coming in with a great amount of loot, he just knew that he needed to get on that boat to check out the goods. He just knew there would be some great stuff to sell on the black market and maybe he would even be able to find some things to add to his collection.

When nightfall came it was time for Lazzo to make his move. He managed to get to the docks and sneak onto the boat without anybody seeing him, moving into the lowest part of the boat where most pirates would store all of their loot. His eyes turned big when he saw the large stacks of gold and jewelry spread around the place. He picked up a few of the coins and noticed they felt different from the usual ones. _i_ _t was a trap_

Lazzo turned around to head for the exit but it was already too late, a rope wrapped around the young lad's ankles as he got dragged over to the other side of the room where two pirates wrapped the rest of his body into the same rope until he could no longer move aside from some wiggling around on the floor. Once he finally stopped moving he looked up towards the pirates that had tricked him, smiling down at him with large grins on their faces.

"Well well well.. who would have guessed we could catch the great big Lazzo so easily with just a simple trick," the pirate in the middle said while kneeling down to meet Lazzo's level, giving him a smug look. "If I had known you were such an easy fool then I would have tricked you years ago before you could steal all of my stuff," they continued. "Now tell me boy.. where did you keep all of my precious loot?"

"I ain't telling you shit, most of it has been sold by now anyways, maybe you can ask around the black market and find where your items are," Lazzo stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he sure wasn't going to tell them where he kept some of the most precious items.

The three guys gave each other a look before grinning down at Lazzo once more. "I will give you one more chance to tell me where you keep your stache or else we will throw you overboard and make sure you will spend the rest of your days drifting across the sea," the main man spoke but Lazzo didn't budge, he would rather take his secret with him to his grave than give them the satisfaction of knowing his hide out. "I guess you made your choice." 

The two pirates that seemed to be the helpers of the main guy lifted Lazzo off the ground as they carried him out onto the deck, basically chucking him into a rubber boat that was usually used as a safety boat whenever a boat sank. "Goodbye Lazzo, I hope you enjoyed your looting days cause you will never see another boat in your life," the pirate exclaimed with a loud laugh before releasing the rope that had been keeping the boat in it's place. They gave the rubber boat a push as it started drifting off with the waves, heading into the sea.

Lazzo tried to fight against his restraints but the rope wouldn't budge, after 20 minutes he finally gave up and just laid on his back, staring up at the dark sky. Maybe this time he really had messed up bad, there didn't seem to be a way out of this mess for him and the longer he was in that boat the further he was floating away from land. There was nothing he could do about it besides accepting his fate, maybe it was what he deserved after all. He decided to close his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of the waves while the boat smoothly ran across the water, pulling Lazzo further and further into his demise.

The bright light of the sun woke Lazzo up, letting out a sigh as he was once again reminded of the situation he was in. The sun was soon going to be high in the sky and probably burn him alive with it's heat. He was going to need to think of some sort of plan to keep himself from going delirious.

Half the day had gone by and the sun was beating down on Lazzo, making him feel strange to the point where he just randomly burst into song. There was nobody around to hear his horrible singing anyways or so he thought. The sounds of a giggle caught his attention though he at first figured he had just imagined it in his delirious state though he still looked over the edge of his boat. 

The sight of a beautiful lady with blue hair caught his eyes and he had to blink a few times to make sure he really wasn't just dreaming. "What are.. who are.. what is happening?" he asked as he stumbled over his words. How was there a woman just right in front of him right now? he was in the middle of the ocean! "Are you real?" he asked as he wanted to reach a hand out but was reminded by the rope burn that he was in fact still tied up. The lady let out a soft hum while seemingly looking at herself. "I like to think I am.. what are you doing out here on the ocean traveler?" she asked. "I kinda got thrown out here by a bunch of pirates," Lazzo said, not really wanting to tell her the whole story of how he got there.

"You poor soul," She said while pushing herself up onto the boat, revealing the blue mermaid tail that matched the color of her hair. He had to be dreaming, right? Lazzo was so caught up with the strange sighting that he barely noticed her releasing the ropes around his body, placing her soft hands onto the red marks it had left in his skin. "Let me help you back to the main land," she said with a sweet smile that lit up her face. Lazzo was hypnotized by her beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle, the water drops that were rolling off her tanned skin and her hair that fell into beautiful curls. 

The mermaid had moved herself back into the water, grabbing the edge of the boat as she started to swim back towards the shore. Lazzo stepped out of the boat once they had reached the beach, his legs feeling like jello but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He dragged the boat onto the sand before turning back to look at the female. "What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Ellie," She answered.

"Ellie..." Lazzo repeated as if he was testing out the word. "I want to thank you, Ellie.. let me know if there is anything I can do for you!" he asked almost desperatly. Not only did he want to thank her, he wanted to see her more, no, he _needed_ to see her more.

Ellie seemed to think for a moment. "You know.. I have always wanted to know more about the human world, I would love for you to tell me stories," she admitted. "I know it might not be a big request but I can't think of anything else I would want."

Lazzo couldn't feel happier about the idea that he got to spent more time with Ellie. He had plenty of stories to tell and he was going to make sure to tell her all about it.

From that moment on Lazzo and Ellie would meet up almost every night once the moon lit up the cave that they would meet in so that nobody would spot them. They would talk until the sun came back up. Lazzo forgot all about his looting days now that he had found the true treasure in his life.


End file.
